thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Strange Things
"Strange Things" is the sixteenth chapter of The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings. A hypnotist kidnaps some of the X-Men and brainwashes them into committing crimes for him. Superman works with Doctor Strange in saving his wife Clea from Dormammu. Plot Logan brings a package delivered for Jean, though the identity of her sender is unknown. Jean opens the package to find a box. It grotesque jack-in-the-box burst out at her. That morning, Scott noticed Jean's absence in which no one has seen her. Clark along with Peter Parker are sent to the scene of a robbery at the New York Museum of Natural History regarding a stolen Tibetan ring. The two find Lex Luthor. He tells them that the stolen artifact was of Egyptian origins in which it shares the perpetrator's modus operandi, and that the ring was part of of a set of three rings. Furthermore, the rings has some occult significance in which the police had called Dr. Stephen Strange as their consultant. Acquainted with the Sorcerer Supreme, Clark learns from him that the stolen ring had a great deal of psychic energy around it, though unfamiliar to Strange yet deeply troubling. Strange then request Clark's help concerning a personal matter. In Brooklyn, Jean breaks into the Brooklyn Museum and stealing the second ring for an unknown man who is controlling her. Superman arrives in Greenwich Village to Strange's home, the Sanctum Sanctorum. He is escorted by Wong to avoid being lost in the Sanctum before finally meeting with Strange. Strange has request Superman's help in rescuing his wife Clea, the Sorceress Supreme of the Dark Dimension, from her uncle Dormammu, who intends to kill her in a bid to reclaim his power over the Dark Dimension. Dormammu, however, has not yet kill Clea as he intends to for Strange to rescue her before killing her the moment he senses Strange's presence just to spite him. Thus, Strange is in a difficult position in which is why he needs Superman, whom Dormammu won't be able to detect him for lacking magic. Strange gives Superman a Tear of Oshtur, which will protect Superman from magic and guides him to Dormammu, and furthermore enchanted to emit the same light as Earth's sun, so that Superman's powers do not diminish in the Dark Dimension; and a powerful banishment spell to be use on Dormammu, but only when he saves Clea cautioned by Strange. Superman is then sent to the Dark Dimension by Strange. There, Superman makes his way to a tower, Dormammu's lair. He is able to find a imprisoned Clea but is quickly discovered by Dormammu. Dormammu is not completely pleased to learn from Superman that his nemesis sent him and engages the Man of Steel. Superman is greatly contested by the dark sorcerer, but manage to trick him by causing Dormammu's tower to collapse on and incapacitating its owner. Superman breaks Clea free as Dormammu recover, which Superman throws the banishing spell at him. Dormammu is sucked into the spell's vortex, which grows in a massive size to swallow anything. Superman, while carrying Clea, races back to the Sanctum before being caught by the banishing spell. Strange is relieved to see Clea safe and her stay for recovery. It is apparent that he and Clea has a relationship in which Superman broach the subject to Strange which he confirms it. Strange explains that Clea was his pupil after saving her from Dormammu from the beginning and eventually they married. Their marriage was complicated by a combination of their respective duties on Earth and the Dark Dimension, and Strange's lack of appreciation for Clea's talents. Superman sees that Strange still has feelings for Clea and advised in telling this to her to amend their relations, even if he tried hard. Humbled by Superman's words, Strange refocus their attention on the stolen artifacts he gleaned from Wong that they are relate to a scepter, also from Tibet, on loan to a museum in New York, before it is moved to Egypt. Strange is certain that the thief will go after the scepter, but advised another way to capture him. Jean, still under control, returns to the Institute. Scott confronts her and questioning her whereabouts, but Jean telekinetically knocks him out. She makes contact with Kitty, Nightcrawler and Gambit, who they succumbs to the same force controlling Jean. The four takes off on the X-Van to the museum holding the scepter which they steal it. Unknown to them, Strange observed them in his astral form and immediately recognize the force that is controlling the X-Men: Mesmero, a hypnotic mutant. But he is not alone to have that power to control those four which requires a magical element, something Mesmero couldn't have. At the Institute, Strange briefs everyone of the situation. Victor von Doom is at first suspect as Mesmero's companion, but Strange doubt it as he would have recognize Doom's mystical signature and if he did desire the artifacts, then he would have done more subtler ways of procuring them. Strange locates Mesmero's, the magician, and the mind-controlled X-Men to an abandoned circus where Mesmero used to work. With an incantation, Strange teleports himself, Superman, and the X-Men to the circus. Their arrival has already alerted their enemies, which black magic booby-traps are planted throughout the fairground. Strange dispel the traps and prompting the magician to appear: Baron Mordo, Strange's rival. Mordo claims that he is after power that will finally end Strange. The X-Men faces off with their mind-controlled members while Strange and Superman dealt with Mordo. The battle between the sorcerers and Superman ends with Strange binding Mordo with the Ruby Bands of Cyttorak. With Mordo subdued, Strange tells Mordo that he already knows that he and Mesmero are only pawns to the true "puppet master", which he demands on Mordo's master. Mordo refused to tell and that he only allied with Mesmero's master was to sample his power. Quotes Scott: Did you say a Bat Man? Man, just when I'd thought I'd heard everything! ---- Doctor Strange: A combination of things, I suppose: her duty as ruler, my duty to Earth, her no longer needing my tutelage...and, of course, there was my idiotic failure to recognize and appreciate her talent...and her. Superman: And you miss her. You should tell her. Doctor Strange: (sigh) Were it only that simple. Superman: It is that simple. Marriage is two people who love each other coming together, to share their lives together; sometimes, it's hard, yes, but that just means you have to work harder to make it work. She loves you, Doctor, and you love her; fight for her. ---- Baron Mordo: You always were a meddler, Strange. Doctor Strange: Mordo. I should have known. Dazzler: I'm guessing that he's not in your Top Ten Favorite People. Doctor Strange: Baron Karl Mordo. He was once a student of my master, the Ancient One, who taught me the magic arts...as well as showing me what it truly meant to be Sorcerer Supreme. But Mordo betrayed the Ancient One's teachings, and left to pursue power for its own sake. Baron Mordo: The half-senile rambles of a decrepit old fool. And now, I will soon have all the power I could ever want...more than enough to end our rivalry once and for all. ---- Doctor Strange: I see one puppet, and Mesmero is another. But tell me, Karl...where is the puppet master? Baron Mordo: (laughs) Fool! I am no puppet! I but wanted a sample of the power of Mesmero's master! You were right to think him a pawn, Strange...but you were stupid to underestimate the power I sampled!! ---- Avalanche: (thinking) Oh, great...it's like that old movie, "Attack of the Zombie Girlfriend," all over again! Which would be pretty cool, if she wasn't out to kill me. ---- Irene Adler: I can see fragments of what will happen as the darkness draws closer...but nothing beyond it. All I can see are seven figures joining forces with the Child: one who dwells in the dark, striking fear into those who harm the innocent; one born of warriors, blessed by the gods of old; one who is the survivor of a dead world; one who calls the ocean deeps his home; one who bears a brilliant green light; one who moves swifter than lightning; and one who flies upon bird's wings. Even now, some are drawing closer; together, they will help the Child bring back something lost to this world. Doctor Doom: And what is that? Irene Adler: Justice. Continuity *First appearances of Paul Andersen, Clea, Dormammu, and Baron Mordo. *Batman is mentioned in a newspaper article, and later appears in "Darkest Knight". *This story foreshadows the Justice League, in which the team is formed in "Zero Hour". Background information *This story is an adaption of the X-Men: Evolution episode "Mindbender". *Irene Adler's warning to Siryn for knocking over a vase is a reference to The Matrix. *Gotham Police Chief Angel Rojas is mentioned in the newspaper article featuring Batman. He was the head of the precinct in The Batman. In the show, Rojas believes the Batman is the worst aspect of the criminal element and makes capturing him a priority. Category:Last Son, Book Two chapters